Just a Boy
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Francis and Mary start over after a break down over Bash and Olivia. They re-kindle their romance and encounter problems along the way. Hints of Mary x Bash but mostly Mary x Francis. All characters including Greer x Leith, Kenna x King, and Lola x Bash, and Aylee. All POVS. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

The brother and fiancée: Chapter 1

Francis POV

The worst thing you can ever see is your older brother, who is more like your best friend, and the love of your life kissing. I suppose it wasn't all their faults because I practically handed Mary over to Bash, but still. Wait, it gets worse. On top of that, I can't run away, refuse to speak to Bash, or dump Mary because I am king. King of France. Wouldn't you think that would mean I could do whatever I wanted? Well, no. I can't break my alliance with Mary because it works for our countries, and if I lose Bash, I lose my father, also known as the present King Of France. On top of that, Mary had gotten rid of Olivia at last. Honestly, if I had never witnessed their kissed I wouldn't be in this mess. All of Mary and I's obstacles would be gone, and we'd be as close as we could to being just a boy and just a girl. Everyone was gone, and if I didn't know what happened I could be with her right now. Feeling her soft lips press against mine, and her addictive vanilla lavender scent. The best way to resolve things was to talk it out. I immediately called the guards to send for both Mary and Bash.

Bash showed up first, and when I looked at him I couldn't see how he was attractive to Mary. He had fluorescent green eyes that pierced into you and read you, they didn't tell a story. My eyes were blue and as I've been told once, you get lost in them like a sea. He never brushed his hair and was illegitimate, how could Mary choose him over me. It was confusing.

"Hey brother," he teased, maintaining a carefree tone and pretending nothing had happened. I would play along until Mary arrived.

"Hey," I replied coolly.

"So, what crisis have you called us for this time?"

"I will explain when Mary reaches; I don't know what's taking her so long," I said to put him in place.

"Would you like me to go check on her?" he asked and I silently cursed him. Anger was boiling up inside me.

"No. I would not like you to go check on her. Stay away from her. There have been far too many secrets between us. I hope they will stop."

"Of course," he said taken aback by my sudden seriousness but I wanted that effect.

Mary walked in, making an entrance as usual. Her auburn hair hung down off her shoulders and her eyes sparkled. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves, and was just the perfect length; bodycon and short, but appropriate for a castle.

"Ahh, Mary, you've decided to join us,"

"Yes, now what was it you felt the need to disturb me from my archery for?"

"I know about the two of you. Your kiss, I mean. I'm upset, and Mary I want you to know, I can't bear the sight of seeing you with anyone else. I'll admit, I was jealous when I saw it, and sorry Bash, but I wanted to kill you right then and there. As you guys know, I've had my fair share of mistakes to, so Mary can we start over? I love you, more than anything, you're my life, and I don't want to die. We have something special that we can't deny. And Bash, you are the best brother anyone can ever ask for. Not to get into bromance but you are pretty awesome, so are we cool? Just to get this straight though, don't ever kiss or touch Mary again, and Mary I'd prefer if you don't interact with any man, but that won't happen so just don't kiss anyone besides me. " I took a big breath and recited this speech which I was actually very proud of. It was improvisation too.

"I love you Francis, so much. I can't bear the thought of being without you. As hard as we may be, the thought of waking up next to you motivates me. I'm ready for whatever comes along, as long as I can face it with you," Mary said and flung her arms around me passionately. Bash noticed that it was his queue to leave, grinned at me, and left.

I wrapped my arms around her petite waist, and kissed her as hard as I could. She cupped my face and slowed down the kiss. I bit her bottom lip, then caressed it. A moan escaped her lips. I didn't want to stop, but we couldn't be seen like this. I grabbed her hand and led her to my room. We shared a secretive glance and touching her brought me an adrenaline rush I only felt with her. She let out a giggle, then covered her mouth with shock. I quietly opened my bedroom and gently pushed her to the bed and landed on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Pagan troubles: Chapter 2

Mary POV

You see I thought I had fixed everything with Francis and Bash, but I suppose not. Many things happened today, and I'm upset about all of them. I won't go in too much detail to bore you, but it was most unpleasant. Bash had been extremely foolish and interrupted the Pagans sacrificing ritual not once, but twice. Then, the Pagans thought it would be a fun idea to choose me to sacrifice as a way to get to Bash. That made Francis think we had been far more intimate then we were, and mad at both of us. Bash took care of it, but did some unnecessary killing which made us all sick to our stomachs. The grand finale was good and bad; the king had made fireworks with Kenna's name, but then cheated on her with his old mistress, Greer hadn't really seen much of Leith, Aylee was finally feeling her place in the palace and accepted by her friends, Lola was getting over Colin's death and finding solace with Bash, and I was rejected. Francis pretty much said we were free to date and fool around with whomever we want, and if we ended up getting married he would do his duties as a king. In all honesty, it totally sucked. It was solely the Pagan's fault and I blamed them for my loss of everyone. I hadn't been there to support my friends and enjoy with them, and now I had neither brothers. My life was a train wreck.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Not really sure if I should continue or not,so please review! Thanks, I'm totally open to criticism too! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Walks by the Lake and Midnight Memories

Francis's POV 

I decided to take a stroll out by my favorite place in the castle, the lake and woods. It would clear my mind off Mary, I had finally made the right decision and let her go. I was happy for Bash though, he and Lola were getting close and warming up. Just last night, I had seen Lola sitting on Bash's lap and Bash tickle her; it had made me sick and jealous. I didn't have feelings for Lola, but I would have given anything to feel that way about someone, other than Mary. I sat down dangerously close to the holy ground where Mary and Bash had kissed, and probably more. I couldn't care less, well possibly but I would never admit it. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my left shoulder. I would recognize that touch anywhere.

"Your Grace, may I help you," I said, not giving in to her sweet seductive smile.

"Well, yes. I want to sit with you and discuss some things,"

"Oh? I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go,"

"Okay then I'll make it quick. I can't sleep knowing that I don't have you. Love has clouded my judgment and I don't care, I will never move on from you. You kissed Olivia and I kissed Bash, let's move on from that. It's history. I don't want to start a speech, but forgive me? Are we ok?"

"Of course, I love you so," I kissed her knuckles and swiftly nodded. I wasn't going to be upset any long, but I don't think I could love as passionately as I did. I would pretend to be ok, and eventually we would return to the happy place we were.

I headed to my room and opened my door. Surprise guests were incredibly common these days.

"Olivia! What a pleasant surprise, how are you?"

"Good Francis, I heard from a little bird that you are not with Mary, so come and sit with me," She looked pretty good sitting on my bed so I thought _why not. _

I instinctively leaned in and crushed my lips against hers. She quickly responded, and I liked kissing someone who had experience. I tried to stop but she wouldn't. She crawled on top of me and began unbuttoning me shirt.

"Olivia, not now," I said trying to be as nice as I could.

"Don't talk," she replied and I gave in to her. It had been a while, but I felt young and alive.

Then there was a knock on my door.


	5. Chapter 5

The Confrontation

Mary's POV 

I knocked on Francis's door.

"Come in," called a delicate French voice.

I hesitantly walked in and found Francis lying next to Olivia. They both had smug looks on their faces, and I could tell Francis didn't regret one second of it. Francis lifted his head up and stared me in the eye. He probably wasn't expecting me.

"Mary!" he screamed in shock. Tears started streaming down my face, and I quickly wiped them off. I was a queen. I can never show defeat or emotion. I spun on my heel and left.

"Mary! It's not what you think!" he repeated, louder so even the servants could hear him.

"Don't lie! It's exactly what I think! Who am I to stop you? Go ahead, I'll go enjoy then too! You keep me locked up all day, no fun, yet you have the audacity to fool around yourself! Don't talk to me ever again." I yelled, my voice shaking. I proceeded to slam the door and huff.


	6. Chapter 6

Caught

Francis's POV

I had been caught. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, especially if you didn't care for your caughtee or the person you were caught with.

"Get out!" I told Olivia, trying to stay calm.

"Fine! But you should know one thing, you kissed me. You could've stopped. I don't have someone else. I didn't cheat. You did. I love you! Maybe it's crazy but I love you! I don't care if I'm not good enough, or if people don't love, but I love you! Actually, I take that back. I used to love you. Now I don't. I don't need your charity! I'm leaving." Olivia snapped.

"I'm sorry," I said guiltily.

"For what?" Olivia challenged.

"Everything. I loved you once too, but that was a long time ago. I shouldn't have kissed you, or given you hope. I shouldn't have involved you so your reputation got ruined, and I shouldn't have yelled when I was wrong. Please leave though. This can't happen again. I am willing to make amends and allow you to stay. I don't know if you can or will forgive my obnoxious behavior, but please stay. It's for your benefit."

"Alright. Of course I forgive you. I cannot stay. I'm ruining Mary's life, and yours as well. I can learn to love again. I want something new and exciting. Let me leave. I am definitely open to suggestions on where to go. I love help, but I will leave. Thank you, your grace."

"Goodbye Olivia." I said closing the discussion.


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge

Mary's POV

You may see that glint in my eye. It's because I have an idea. It's called revenge. This time it's getting revenge on Francis by kissing Bash. Again. I know Bash still loves me, or at least has some bit of feelings for me left inside him. I've always liked him, he's far better than Francis anyways. I feel slightly bad about using Bash, but he said himself, he's my go-to guy. I needed him desperately right now.

"Bash! There you are, I've been looking for you!" I chirped.

"Hi Mary. What does your beautiful heart desire right now?"

"You." I said frankly. This was my favorite method. Straight to the point.

"I'd be happy to help," he grinned, and I couldn't help but join him. His smile was contagious, as was his cheekiness. It was cute, and a blush rose to my cheeks immediately. I don't think I will be just using Bash, I really like him.

He swept me off my feet as if I was a bride and carried me to his room. I leaned down and kissed him slowly. It was gentle, but not the Bash I knew. I kissed him again, it was amazing and soft but I knew Bash had more. I stopped trying and he kissed me harder. I grabbed his neck and kissed the edge of his ear. His hands crept under my dress and slid up my leg. This was a tad too far, and since we were both far too tired to continue we stopped. Simultaneously we sighed and laid together. Just smiling. I really wanted to finish what we started and he raised his eyebrows as if asking me.

"Oh Sebastian. I would absolutely LOVE to, but I don't want to hurt you since you are still healing your wounds."

"Alright then, I have a different idea in mind." He knelt down on one knee and said

"Mary, will you apply ointment to my chest?"

I burst out laughing because of his serious way of asking me such a simple thing.

"Yes Sebastian, I solemnly agree to apply your ointment." I answered in full role.

I massaged the ointment on his abs and I could tell he rode and was fit. I touched him carefully and gently and stroked his chest.

"Well I must get going now, but we should do this again" I said.

"Of course, milady"

"Please don't call me that,"

"Alright darling,"

"Or that!" I playfully slapped him.

"Ahhh!" Bash fell back and yelped in pain.

"Oh my god Bash! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! I only meant to play!

"Gotcha!" he screamed and tickled me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Mary Queen of Scots, I love you." He looked me in the eye and said to me.

"Sebastian, Most Handsome Man Ever and Best Rider, I love you," I replied and I meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

hi i am currently writing the next few chapters so no worries! thank you all so much for the positive and helpful reviews, they made my day! also i understand if some people don't like my story but it is hurtful and upsetting to see hate comments. please do not post them but i am always open to constructive criticism! thanks! more coming in a few minutes!


	9. Chapter 9

In Ruins

Lola's POV 

My ruin started about an hour ago. I was heading over to my new crush's quarters, also known as Bash's quarters. He is quite the charmer and I craved to see his boyish smile this morning. I was walking when I ran into Mary. She had a sly smile on her face, one that only I can recognize. It was the smile that she wore when she stole any of my boyfriends or guys I pursue. When we were 5, I fell in love with a boy named George; we used to play in the grass all day. Whenever George found a flower he would pick it up and gracefully place it in my hair. One day, Mary picked up a flower from our sacred field and placed it on George's head. When he didn't react Mary kissed him. That obviously let out a reaction from him. One that Mary loved, and I, not so much. I didn't want to be pessimistic and expect the worst so I ignored the smug look on her face.

"Hi Mary! Fancy running into you here!"

"Oh yes, hi Lola! Just coming back from Sebastian's. He's quite the charmer." Then my face fell.

"Oh Lola! I was only joking! I actually do sort of like him, but you had him first. Also it wouldn't be right, not only for Scotland, but for me. I'm still pining after Francis. You may want to let him know that you know though. Enjoy!"

"Um… ok" I said and decided to let it go and go be with the newest person I loved. 


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Love

Greer's POV 

I crept down to the kitchen in only my nightgown. It was past midnight but I couldn't resist seeing him again. For a kitchen boy, he was pretty amazing. He was my kitchen boy. I absolutely adore his cheeky grin and his sparkling eyes. He makes me laugh and that's all I care about. I knocked on his door and heard him groan. The door opened and he didn't waste any time. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me slowly. I hugged him and we just stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally I pulled away. I didn't care about kissing him or making out; I just enjoyed spending time with him. I felt the best when I was sitting and discussing politics with him seriously or the latest gossip. I know that women in this age are definitely not supposed to be learned and care about economy, but I feel drawn to it. It's interesting. Leith is carefully teaching me when we don't get distracted. Sometimes I wish I was a farm girl and Leith and I could live happily ever after. That won't happen. However, my best friend does happen to be a queen, so that might come in handy.

We were caught up talking about what dress I was going to wear and he was playing with my hair when the door suddenly opened. Queen Catherine entered and I dove under the covers and tried to blend in with his unmade bed.

"Hello servant," she said and her tone disgusted me.

"Your grace," Leith said and bowed.

"I need a favor, now."

"Of course your grace," Leith pretended to be in complete favor.

"Please stop calling me your grace, it's annoying. Call me Katherine, Leith right?"

"Yes, uh, Katherine,"

"I think you are a charming boy. I also think you are a great actor. I know about your infidelities with Lady Greer. That doesn't matter to me. They can continue, as long as you carry out a task."

"What kind of task?"

"I will not answer to you, and I will explain it in a minute. Darling, you can come out from the covers, I see you."

I reluctantly crawled out and waved. Then, to not cause any more trouble I sat at the edge of the bed silently and patiently.

"You see, I think you both can tell I do not like Mary. Honestly, I used to love her. She was full of live, beautiful, young, and radiant. We had lots of fun, her and me. That was when I didn't need to worry about her, what her power meant, and what her affect on my son was. I want Mary gone. I still love her, in a motherly way, but I have to ignore my feelings and do what is right. I don't want her to die, but if that is the way, it will be done. I need you to drive her away somehow. Soon. Before her marriage. You have time. However, this does not mean you can slack off, I will check on your progress every week. I am a better queen than you think, so I am providing you with a new room in the guest quarters and a new title. You can be some random lord or noble with lots of money, then you can marry Greer. If you want to. If you ever want to marry Greer I will give you the money to make you suitable. It's not a bad deal. In fact, it is not a deal, it is an order."

"Yes your grace, I mean Katherine," Leith stuttered.

"I'm off," Katherine said and sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Making Things Right

Francis's POV 

I knocked on Mary's door. No answer. I see what game she was playing. It worked. I could give her that. I knocked again. Still, no response. I couldn't resist it anymore. There was a force, a magnetic pull that drew me to her. I couldn't stop. I needed to see her, and apologize for acting like such a jerk. I wanted to prove to her that I loved her. And I will. I barged in and found Mary laying on her bed, watching me. Just smiling.

"Hello Francis. Nice of you to knock." Mary grinned.

"Mary, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Go on," she urged me, but I fought it [the urge to kiss her senseless].

"Never mind, it's nothing," to win her I needed to keep up and play her game as well.

"Alright then, goodbye," she said, dismissing me.

"Wait, I remembered," I said and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her close and touched my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I whispered. She pressed her lips against mine and pushed me to her bed.

I nibbled her ear and left a trail of kisses down her neck. She wrapped her legs around me to straddle me and I stopped.

"Sorry. I won't take advantage of you. I'll wait for you, whenever you're ready. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with."

"You say that like I'm innocent," she teased cheekily and pulled me down again.


End file.
